Andolon
by Tricia
Summary: A message brings up questions about Bob's past.... and his family. The gang goes on an adventure that takes them through the net and beyond.
1. The Message

Dot was scanning through the messages to mainframe one day in her dot.com office when she came across a holographic recording, one that fuzzed and faded before the picture of a young woman came on screen. Her chrystaline silver black hair ran to her back, and contrasted sharply with her light blue skin and liquid brown eyes. Dot stared at the holograph, her mouth agape and her mind reeling in shock. If she hadnt known that Bob didn't have any siblings, she would have said that this woman was his sister. Finally, all the fuzzing stopped and the woman spoke.  
  
"Mainframe, you must send us assistance at once. We are under attack by the-- I repeat, we are under ----- Please send assistance to the Adolon sys--- at on--."  
  
The picture rocked as if from an explosion, then went black. The computer automatically went to the next message, and the picture of one of her stern faced associates lit up the screen and began jabbering on about some useless piece of information. Dot stood, not listening, her mouth still agape. Finally her senses kicked in, and she shut off the computer and left her office, heading for the principle building to find Phong and Bob.  
  
Bob hit the energy ball back at Phong, who swung his energy boots to the left a little to late, and missed the energy ball, which knicked his side and put him into a spin. Bob laughed heartily as the game field dissipated around them, and Phong slowed to a stop.  
  
"I see you have beaten me at my favorite game once again, Bob. You've been practicing, havent you?"   
  
The blue skinned sprite shook his head, still laughing.   
  
"No.. I think you're just getting old."  
  
Phong looked at him in shock, then laughed with him.  
  
"Arent we all."  
  
Suddenly, a distressed looking Dot entered the room, carrying a small laptop with her, one of her constant companions. Without a word she set it down on a table and switched it on, scrolling through what looked like past messages until she came to one set with a holographic visiter.   
  
"Look at this Bob… its someone asking Mainframe for help… she's…"  
  
She stopped talking as the screen lit up with the young woman's face and she began replaying the message she had said earlier. Dot watched Bob's face as the message went on and finally came to an end. His face had drained of all color, fading to a very light shade of blue.  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
Dot asked impatiently. Bob nodded his head slowly, eyes still glued to where the dark screen ahd played the message just moments before.  
  
"Yes… she's my sister. I was born and raised in Andolon before I went to the supercomputer…"  
  
Dot looked at him in shock, and he stared back at her. Sister?! He hadnt ever told her about having a sister.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"   
  
Bob shook his head, frowning, his face becoming even paler.  
  
"My sister was kidnapped when I was thirteen… I searched for her for years… she just…dissepeared without a trace.."  
  
He trailed off as he was submerged into deep thought, and Phong chose this time to speak up.  
  
"Until now… no matter the messenger, we must answer to their call for help. Is Mouse and the surfer still in town?"  
  
"Should be… so what, we ask the surfer if he can get us to Andolon?"  
  
Bob asked, his face furried into a frown. Dot looked once again at the computer screen, then grabbed Bob's arm and lead him out of the princple office.  
  
"Im sure Ray and Mouse will help us. I think that the Saucy Mare is in town as well..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author: Should I continue it? Theres a couple of "Bob's sister" theories out, so....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Revelations

#####  Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these up... Ok, I dont own any characters/storyline from Reboot and I dont make profit etc off of this. Feel free to distribute for free, but dont sell! Yatta yatta etc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Saucy Mare, docked in the central port of the system of Mainframe was booming with activity as Dot and Bob approached it. They could just make out the Captain on the deck of the ship, yelling out orders to his crewmates. They sped towards it on their zip boards, and finally caught the captain's attention.  
  
"What brings ye here today, Miss. Matrix? Is the guardian here giving ye problems again?" Both sprites blushed at the reminder of their wedding bloop. Despite the fact that Bob's dreams were coming true, somehow he had managed to lose the ring, and Dot had been forced to come and ask the Captain if she could borrow a ring from his stolen loot pile for the ceremony. He had gotten a great laugh out of it, and Bob knew that it would never be let down.  
  
"Im afraid we're going to have to ask you and the Saucy Mare for your services again Captain. We need to travel through the net to the Andolon system as soon as possible."  
  
The Captain looked confused, and scratched the top of his hat.  
  
"What for, Miss. Matrix? Mainframe isnt in trouble again, I presume? Why do ye needst travel through the net? For it is a dangerous place indeed.."  
  
Bob took that as his cue to speak up.  
  
"Captain Capaciter, I think you're going to need to sit down..."  
  
_20 Nanoseconds Later_  
  
After going through ten cups of spiced tea and several spouts of Captain Capaciter spitting his tea onto the deck in disbeleif, Bob finished his story, and the whole crew of the Saucy Mare fell silent.  
  
"A sister, you say? Now isnt this news? Well, lad, of course we'll lend you a hand. You've done us good before, and now its our turn to pay ye back. Lads! Prepare ye ship! We set sail in 2 Minutes."  
  
Bob and Dot left Captain Capacitor to prepare his ship and went in search of Ray, Mouse, Andraia, and Matrix. They cruised silently through the sky towards Dot's Diner where the group of friends usually hung out, not speaking to eachother the whole time.  
  
_Oh man.. how am I going to tell Enzo? Or little Enzo even? They're not going to beleive this..._  
  
Matrix slammed down his cup of spiced coffee in disbeleif before Bob had even finished saying the word "sister", and Andraia put a calming hand over his large biceps.  
  
"A sister?! How come you never told us before Bob?"  
  
Matrix crossed his hands over his chest, an almost angry look on his face. Ray turned to stare at Bob, and Mouse mimicked Matrix's gesture soon after.  
  
"Really, Suga', you shoulda told us earlia. We coulda gone looking for the li'l sweeheart ages ago."  
  
Bob sighed and sunk down onto the bench next to Matrix and Andraia.  
  
"Look, I left Andolon for the Guardian Academy when I was only 12. My sister was only 9 then... I was contacted by my parents a year later... she'd been kidnapped. I didnt even know she was alive!"  
  
Matrix relaxed, and put his hand on Bob's shoulder.  
  
"Im sorry Bob. You know that we'll do everything we can to help you."  
  
Andraia nodded in agreement, as did Dot and Ray.  
  
"Well, Suga, what a' we waitin fa?"  



	3. Old Enemies...

Disclaimer: Everything Reboot (except this story, I guess) belongs to Mainframe. No profit is being made off of this story, etc. Oh, and please don't post this story on any website unless you have emailed me (flappy_14@yahoo.com) and gotten permission from me first.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Matrix stood on the deck of the Saucy Mare, watching in amusement as Mouse and Ray Tracer argued over which kind of cannon they should equip the ship with. The arguement had gone on for quite some time, and it seemed that Mouse was ready to smack Ray with his board. He felt Andraia's slim arms slide around his waist, and he smiled lightly, turned around in her light embrace.  
  
"They're just like children.." Matrix smiled and shook his head, and Andraia pulled him in for a tighter embrace. She snuggled her head against him, then smiled brightly.  
  
"Well, as long as they're busy over there and not bothering us..." Andraia winked at him slyly, and they both burst out into quiet laughter. Suddenly the door to the lower decks burst open and Dot and Bob walked through, talking to each other quietly. Matrix and Andraia pulled away from each other and smiled innocently, still holding each other's hands.  
  
"Two hundred shares? Are you crazy? I wouldnt bet on half that amount..." Dot looked at Bob in shock at something he had apparently said. He laughed and shook his head, running a hand across his eyes.  
  
"Look Dot, all you have to do is halve the stock beforehand and crank up the prices..." The conversation faded as the couple walked by, heading over to Ray and Mouse. Andraia and Matrix looked on in shocked silence for a few moments, then slowly looked at each other.  
  
"Was Bob talking about....business?" They both broke into laughter, and hurried to join their friends. Ray was enigmatacly acting out some recent surfing adventure he had been on while Mouse stood behind him and mocked his every gesture. Bob and Dot stood in front of Ray, trying to hide their laughs and keep a straight face as he continued his explaination.  
  
"Are we interuppting anything important?" Andraia said with a smile. Ray stopped talking and deftly snatched Andraia's hand and kissed it before Matrix could even give him a cruel look. Mouse, still mocking him, doubled over in laughter, and Ray turned around, startled. He looked at Mouse for a moment, amazed while the rest of the group laughed at the folly.  
  
"Why you little devil.." He said, half seriously, walking over to her and grabbing her around the waist. She stopped laughing and looked him in the eye, wearing the same half serious expression Ray had on.  
  
"And what will my punishment be, master?" She said, an amused tone in her voice. Ray looked as if he was considering for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I do think that this is punishment enough." He said, leaning in to kiss her. As usual, Mouse got there before him, twisting him so that he was bent halfway backwards and being smothered in "ever ominous Mouse kiss" that everyone was always teasing him about.   
  
"Whoo! Looks like we got the best tickets in town, eh lover?" Andraia asked Matrix jokingly. He laughed and nudged her in the stomach, then turned and winked at Bob and Dot. Finally the kiss ended, and Ray stood up straight, gasping for breath.  
  
"Well mates… looks like the ships all ready. Everyone ready to go?" He asked.   
  
"We're ready." Bob said, taking Dot's hand in his own and squeezing slightly. Matrix casually loaded his gun and made sure it was powered, then nodded.  
  
"Ready as ever." He said grimly.   
  
"Im ready too! This is going to be soo cool! I've never been to the net before! Alphanumeric!" A boyish voice added. Little Enzo ran up to the group, his faithful companion Frisket following behind him.  
  
"Enzo, you know that its too dangerous for you to come with us. Besides, Guardian Academy classes start next week, remember?" Dot reminded him sternly. Enzo looked down at the ground, his spirits suddenly gone.  
  
"Enzo, I promise that the Academy will be ten times more fun then where we're going. Believe me." Bob added, and Mouse nodded in agreement.  
  
"But… but…" Enzo trailed off, knowing that with both Bob and Dot here the chances of him going with them were almost zip.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo, someday you'll grow up and go on all the adventures you want." Matrix added, playfully tousling Little Enzo's hair. Andraia glanced at him and chuckled at the particular irony and humor of his words.   
  
"Alright! Guardian Academy, here I come!" He suddenly yelled, his spirits soaring. He jumped onto his zipboard, but stopped and turned back before leaving.  
  
"But you owe me 2 days at Funworld Bob! Take care of Sis for me!" He waved encouragingly and flew off back towards the diner on his zip board, but Frisket stayed behind.  
  
"Care to come with us, Frisket? You know, tear up a couple of bad guys for old times sake?" Matrix said, kneeling down to pet his ever faithful dog. Frisket barked enthusiastically and then growled, crouching at some unseen enemy.  
  
"Looks like he's coming with us." Andraia said, laughing at the cyber pet. Frisket stopped growling and sat at her feet contentedly.  
  
"Well, now that we've got everyone ready, lets go. Captain Capaciter's got the ship all geared up and ready to go." Mouse said to the small group. They all nodded grimly, then headed over to the awaiting ship. Although they had tried to quell their nervousness and act as casually and happily as they could, they had no clue what kind of a situation they would be walking into once they reached Andolon, and from the information they had, it sounded bad. They boarded the ship in silence and took up their various stations on the ship. Finally Captain Capaciter gave the signal, and the various sails were raised. The ship rocked into motion, jumping into extremely high speeds. Bob and Ray, standing on the front of the deck waited until they were far away enough from the city, then worked their different skills together, opening a portal and forming it into a portal to the net. Ray and Bob held it open for the ship to pass through, then followed it through to the net. They rejoined the group of friends on the deck, who were looking around at the net amazingly.  
  
"Whoa… what happened here?" Andraia asked, looking at the blank nothingness of the net. Where many cyber meteriorites had once drifted, there was nothing. Not even the evidence of cyber plants or the cyber riders that Bob had joined up with. Just visible in the distance though was a building that everyone present recognized.   
  
"Megabyte!" Matrix said, anger evident in his voice. The group looked at each other for a moment, amazed.  
  
"Well… looks like we're going to have to make a little side trip boys and gals…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. In Turmoil

Matrix narrowed his eyes as he scanned the surrounding netscape*, and he felt Andraia clutching his arm tightly. Matrix felt his anger rising as he remembered when Megabyte had betrayed them, trapping Bob and shooting him into the net, leaving Enzo and Andraia to fend for the system.   
  
"Would ya look at that…" Ray said softly, his voice a mixture of horror and amazement. Surrounding the tower were fragments of a system, old buildings and parkways that floated listlessly in the netspace around the tower, rotating in a slow orbit around the center fold tower.  
  
Despite the fact that the remains of a system should not by any means be in the net, what shocked them was the systems resemblance to Mainframe as it had been right before the restart, partially twisted into Megabyte's image.   
  
"By the net, its Andolon…I don't know how he did it, but Megabyte managed to pull most of the system into the net…" Andraia's voice trailed off, and she glanced sympathetically at Bob, who's arm was wrapped tightly around Dot's shoulder. Captain Capaciter came out onto the deck behind them, took one look at the grim look on their faces and scooted quietly back to his position in front of the helm without so much as uttering a word. Mouse, who had been scanning their surroundings suspiciously without comment, suddenly took a step forward in front of the goup.  
  
"Well, we're here ta help, no matta who we're up against. We're gonna go help Bob's sista and free that system from that two timing virus once and for all." She said enthusiastically, brandishing her sword for emphasis. Although the grim looks didn't vanish completely, the small assembled group couldn't help but to chuckle and smile a little at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do…" Bob said, then turned and walked over to the Captain. They spoke quietly for a few moments, all the while Capaciter's eyes were widening to a point where it looked as if they might fall out of his head, until he nodded and grinned.  
  
"Man your positions mates! We're headin over to Andolon. Looks like we might be doin a little bit o fightin today.. raise the sails!" The crew cheered lightly at the prospect of fighting, and scrambled into place. Seconds later the sails were raised and there was a slight rocking as the ship lurched into flight, heading towards the rambled system.  
  
While Mouse and Ray left the deck to help the crew get their gear ready for a possible fight, Bob and Dot stood quietly on the front of the deck, staring ahead at the broken system they were approaching.   
  
"Megabyte…. This time I am going to destroy him, like he has destroyed my home. He isn't going to be let off so lightly this time." Bob said softly. Dot gasped at the sudden angry edge to his tone and his words, and realized how serious the situation had suddenly become. On agreeing to come with him to help Andolon system she had expected some sort of fight with a virus or an infected guardian, but nothing like this. Sure they had defeated Megabyte before, but now he had become powerful enough to draw a system into the net, and suddenly the issue between him and Bob had become personal…  
  



	5. New Horizons....

Disclaimer: All this crap except the story belongs to Mainframe Co., etc. Dont sue me, I just work here :P  
  
The city was quiet, the remaining residents hiding in the multiple underground buildings that had been built when Megabyte had first conquered the system, before he had begun his terrible reign. Most of the citizens had been captured during the first few weeks, when hundreds of CPU's had been sent out throughout the city. They had been converted to Megabyte's data system, their code numbers changed and sent to work in the different factories that had been set up throughout the city.  
  
Those people whose codes hadnt been converted had been infected instead by the Daemon virus. Most were the guardians of the system, a sisterly trio that had fallen to the infection only a few days after the system had been ripped into net space. Even the great headmaster Turbo had finally succumbed to the virus, though he had jumped system beforehand to save them from more rife.  
  
Pixle had managed to stay hidden and protected, using her zipboard and guardian tool to keep away from most combat and out of Megabyte's hands. She sighed as she looked out of the window at the empty streets beyond. Bits of paper scittered down the street, and trashcans rolled on their sides, their contents long emptied. This was one of the last sectors that hadnt been converted into Megabyte's image. Megabyte had wanted to restart the system into his image, but the guardians had managed to lock the system codes from him before succumbing to the virus' hold.   
  
Glints of light caught her eye, and she looked out the window again.   
  
"Great...."   
  
One of the guardians, Orla was chasing a rebel Number 7 down the street, right towards Pixle's hideout.  
  
"I hope you're on your way, Guardian..."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Captain. We'll call when we need a lift back." Bob said, trying to sound carefree, though they had just been left off in a deserted back ally, where blast marks and chunks of buildings could be seen lying in the otherwise empty streets.  
  
"We wont be far out... be right 'ack when ya need us, Bob. Miss. Matrix, take good care of yerself." Captain Capaciter said, taking off his hat and bowing formally to her with a wink and a grin.  
  
"I will. And you do the same." She said, giving him a half formal salute.  
  
"Aye aye. Now come on mates, lets get this bucket of bolts moving." He yelled to his crew, and they were soon just a dot on the horizon.  
  
"Well, looks like we're on our own." Andraia said, her arm hugged tightly around Matrix's waist.   
  
"Lets get this show on the road." Matrix said, pulling out his zipboard. They all did the same and were soon on their way, flying low above the buildings and streets, not really knowing what they were looking for, but at the same time heading for Megabyte's headquarters.   
  
Not too far away...  
  
"Give it up, Cadet. You will soon belong to Megabyte. So lets make a decision... you either give yourself to us, or we could do it the hard way... " She hefted her gun to emphasize what the hard way would be like.  
  
"Sorry, but the hard way sounds alot better." Pixle said, simultaneously lifting her arm with her guardian.  
  
"Html, energy net, now!" She called, and a glowing gold net flew from her guardian tool and fell around the guardian, trapping her momentarily.  
  
Using her preciuos few minutes, Pixle threw her zipboard onto the ground and jumped on, flying out above the buildings as fast as she could.  
  
"You're not going to get away from me so easily, Cadet!" Orla screamed after her. Pixle glanced back long enough to see Orla flying after her on a speedbike.  
  
"Shit..!" Her zipboard didnt have enough speed to outrun Orla's model H578 speedbike. She flew around a corner and down an ally, low to the ground. She knew exactly where she was, having used these backally's many times to outrun the virus' forces, and she flew around the corners without doubt.  
  
Blaster fire erupted close to her, and she was thrown off her board right at a dead end in the ally. She tumbled to the ground, the breath knocked from her, gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain eminating throughout her body.   
  
Orla landed silently behind her, blaster raised and pointed. Pixle stayed on the ground, silently, all muscles taut and drawn.  
  
"End of the road, Cadet." Orla said, and released the safty, poised to pull the trigger. A shot sounded, but did not come from Orla's gun. Instead, she fell to the ground, unconcious. Pixle looked up to see a tall, muscular green standing there, gun raised with small puffs of smoke rising from it.  
  
Whoa.... its her. Its really her.. Bob's sister... The light blue sprite rose to her feet instantly, one arm raised, and Matrix's eyes widened when he saw the guardian tool on the sprite's arm, charged and ready.  
  
"Its okay, we're friends." He said quickly, gesturing at the rest of the group who were just coming in for a landing. The sprite reluctantly lowered her arm, and nodded slightly.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, before going over to the downed guardian and kneeling on the ground next to her.  
She checked her pulse and eyelids, then cursed softly to herself.  
  
"Damn... we used to train together...." The rest of the group were walking up behind Matrix, and Pixle's eyes widened when she saw Bob.  
  
"Bob...?" She asked slowly, with wonder in her soft voice. Bob nodded and stepped forward, his eyes misting. She yelled a wordless joy and ran forward into his arms, hugging him tightly. Bob held her to him, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes tightly, allowing the tears to fall unbidden to the ground. He had felt so horrible when his younger sister had been kidnapped... he had been training to be a guardian, and had always felt that there should have been something that he could have done. Now, now he could sleep well at night, knowing that she was okay.  
  
"What happened, Pixle...?" Bob said finally, sniffling the last of his tears away and looking into her now matured face.  
  
"Its a long story..." She said slowly, and they both laughed softly.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know it was rushed, but dammit, I just worked for 9 hrs, and today was the stores last day. OKAY?!? Lol. :P Well anywayz, dont worry Im not gonna go into the next chapter saying "...and that's what happened" without explaining anything. Lol. And Im sorry to whoever it is that I stole Bob's sister's name from :P Just leave a review and I'll include your name and credit and all that crap in the story :P k?  
Well, next chapters comin soon, hope ya like! --and thanx RealDream for reminding me that I had this story going :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
